1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the protective mechanism comprised of a padlock and hasp, and in particular to a hasp which protects and enhances the effectiveness of such mechanism.
2. Description of the prior art
Standard-type hasps are built around two basic sections called herein a linking section and a hinged section, and the usual mode of coupling the two sections is by means of a U-shaped metal rod, the extremities of which are rigidly connected to the linking section in such position that the curved mid-portion is extended upward and can be caused to protrude through a rectangular hole in the movable tongue of the hinged section; a padlock then being linked with the protruding curve of the rod to secure the coupling.
The above is the most familiar type of standard hasp, but there are others which differ somewhat. One such is the hasp which employs a part resembling an eye-bolt in place of the U-shaped rod mentioned above. The stem of this "eye-bolt" is connected to a swivel-base which is held by spring pressure in either of two positions 90 degrees horizontally removed from one another. In one of said positions the vertically upraised "eye" may pass freely through the hinged tongue's rectangular hole, but in its alternate position the "eye" prevents either a coupling or un-coupling of the hasp's two sections, thus enabling this type hasp to function effectively as an independent latching device.
In general, standard hasps are characterized by the fact that they, and any attached padlocks, are extremely vulnerable to a twisting and/or prying attack delivered by means of a steel bar inserted through the opening afforded by the arm of a padlock.